1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for inserting a urethral chain into the female urinary uretha and bladder for cystourethrographic examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain cystourethrography is a well established radiographic procedure that accurately depicts the urethrovesical relationship in women with stress incontinence. Heretofore, an ordinary round bead chain is placed in the urethra usually via a short segment of rubber catheter which has been split longitudinally to allow its removal after the chain is in position. This procedure is clumsy, can be painful and requires the services of a highly skilled medical practitioner. Efforts to improve on the rubber catheter type of chain insertion are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,542 and 3,844,274 and 4,111,190 are all directed to techniques for inserting the bead chain into the urethra. Each of these prior art devices, however, requires encapsulating or covering the chain with a separate catheter or using forceps to make the insertion. As a result, the techniques of these patents still remain clumsy and cause considerable discomfort to the patient.